leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Celadon Game Corner
, , , , |map=Kanto Celadon City Map.png }} The Celadon Game Corner (Japanese: タマムシゲームコーナー Tamamushi Game Corner) is a Game Corner located in the southeastern part of Celadon City in the Kanto region. In the Generation I games and , it is known as the Rocket Game Corner (Japanese: ロケットゲームコーナー Rocket Game Corner) due to it being controlled by Team Rocket and its access to the Rocket Hideout. In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, the Game Corner is instead an . In the games The Celadon Game Corner contains several games inside depending on the generation, including slot machines, Card flip, and Voltorb Flip, though the player needs a Coin Case to participate in any of them. Winning at these will award the player with coins he or she can exchange for prizes at the Prize Corner next door, including rare such as and , as well as rare TMs and hold items. While it seems to be a popular spot for travelers and tourists, the citizens take pride in the city's beauty and think the casino is bad for its image. In the Generation I games and , this Game Corner is run by Team Rocket and is instead called the Rocket Game Corner (Japanese: ロケットゲームコーナー Rocket Game Corner), sporting the suggestive catchphrase "The playground for grown-ups!" Under the casino is the Kanto region's Rocket Hideout, with a staircase leading to it hidden in the upper-right corner. The player must gain access to the hideout in order to defeat Team Rocket and obtain the Silph Scope, by defeating a and pressing a hidden switch underneath the poster he was guarding. In the Generation II games and , the casino is no longer run by Team Rocket and their hideout is inaccessible, but several characters make references to its existence three years prior. It is now called the Celadon Game Corner and the poster yields nothing, a nod to its role in the prequels. Its slogan also changed to mention that it's a "fun place for everyone". In FireRed and LeafGreen, there is a Pokémon Printer in the corner of the building which takes a photo of the player's current party to put on the back of his or her . In the Korean and Western releases of HeartGold and SoulSilver, as a result of changes in the classification standards at European Pokemon Platinum's missing Game Corner explained | GamesRadar, which previously impacted the European releases of (including the English version), Game Freak decided to alter the layout of the Celadon Game Corner to better fit the replacement minigame Voltorb Flip. In these versions, it is owned by Mr. Game, who runs the Voltorb Flip minigame. The Gym guide of the Celadon Gym can be found here, instead of advising the player on how to defeat Erika. Service desk The service desk, featured in the first three generations and the Japanese versions of , is attended by a woman and a man. The woman on the left welcomes players and tells them that coins can be exchanged for prizes next door, while the man on the right sells coins at the following rates: | }} Games Slot machines Generation I In the Generation I games, there are thirty slot machines in the Game Corner, with eight of them having people already seated at them, one that is labeled "out of order," one labeled "reserved," and one where someone left their keys. =Payouts = Generation II In the Generation II games, there are thirty slot machines in the Game Corner, with eight of them having people already seated at them. One of these people will give the player a single coin. One to three coins can be put in the slot machine each play. One coin will only count the center row across, two coins will count all three rows across, and three coins will count all three rows across as well as both diagonals. The reels stop spinning when the A button is pressed. Having two 7's line up on the first two reels of two symbols may cause something special to happen when stopping the third reel, which will either cause a third 7 to line up and pay out the jackpot, or end up one space away from lining up to tease the player. Very rarely, a Chansey may appear in this situation; it will use on the third reel repeatedly until the last 7 falls in place for a jackpot. The posters are still there, but there is nothing behind them. =Payouts = Generation III In , the only games available are slot machines, with non-player characters claiming that they are rigged. There are thirty slot machines, with eight of them already occupied, one labeled "out of order", one labeled "reserved," and one where someone left their keys. One to three coins can be put in the slot machine each play. One coin will only count the center row across, two coins will count all three rows across, and three coins will count all three rows across as well as both diagonals. The reels stop spinning when the A button is pressed. =Payouts = Generation IV Only the Japanese version of has slot machines. These slot machines play differently than in the Generation II games. Pressing A stops the reels from left to right; however, the Control Pad controls both coin insertion and reel starting. Additionally, slot machine payouts can actually vary per machine, and are typically more in line with the Sinnoh games as opposed to the original Generation II games. As players use the slot machine, a depicted on the top screen and seen painting can change the background of the top screen's monitor, and any change in background changes slot effects. A green background signals normal play, a red background signals that it's easier to obtain a 7 or Poké Ball, and a blue background signals that it's easier to obtain a or . The jackpot for three 7's is 100 + 2x, while the jackpot for three Poké Balls is 100 + x, where x starts at 0, may increase whenever a non-jackpot symbol is lined up, and resets to 0 after every bonus game. A bonus game is started by winning a jackpot. Lining up three 7's starts a 15-round bonus game, while three Poké Balls will trigger an 8-round bonus. In this bonus game, players attempt to perfectly line up a randomly chosen one of Johto's starter Pokémon, and the machine may provide some assistance. Bonus game payouts vary depending on success, as well as the slot machine's speed during bonus games. At the end of a bonus game, the background automatically becomes red. This lets players "chain" together jackpots and bonus games; however, the bonus game difficulty increases (up to a maximum) with each chained jackpot. =Payouts = Card flip The card flip minigame is exclusive to the Generation II games. Players can pick either a card or a group of cards, similar in nature to Roulette, which was included in . In playing card flip, players place bets on cards that may be flipped over. The deck used contains 24 cards: each one has both a number (between one and six) and a picture of a Pokémon (either , , , or ). Once twelve cards have been drawn, the deck will be reshuffled. Bets can be placed on a single card, on a single column, on a single row, on a pair of columns, or on a pair of rows. Voltorb Flip The Voltorb Flip minigame is exclusive to the Korean and Western releases of and replaces the slot machines present in the Japanese version. Pre-release reviews of the game described Voltorb Flip as " meets ".Official Nintendo Magazine pre-release review of Voltorb Flip The game features a five-by-five grid of tiles, underneath which are hidden numbers (which multiply the player's score if located) and (which and cause the player to lose all points). The player has a change to figure out where the Voltorb are located by using the clues provided: the number of coins and Voltorb in each line and column are noted at the sides of the playing field. If the player can find all of the 2× and 3× multipliers, they will be able to advance to harder levels. Winning at this game, as before, will earn the player Coins, which can be traded for prizes. Items (hidden)|R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|display=10 Coins}} |R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|FR=yes|LG=yes|display=20 Coins}} |R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|FR=yes|LG=yes|display=20 Coins}} (hidden)|R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|display=100 Coins}} (hidden)|R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|display=20 Coins}} (hidden)|R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|display=10 Coins}} |R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|FR=yes|LG=yes|display=10 Coins}} (hidden)|FR=yes|LG=yes|display=10 Coins}} (hidden)|FR=yes|LG=yes|display=40 Coins}} (hidden)|FR=yes|LG=yes|display=10 Coins}} (hidden)|FR=yes|LG=yes|display=10 Coins}} (hidden)|FR=yes|LG=yes|display=10 Coins}} In Generation I, the hidden Coins on the ground cannot be detected with the Itemfinder and will not respond at all if the player attempts to pick them up without having a Coin Case (as opposed to telling the player that they need a Coin Case to receive the item). Trainers In the Generation I games and , a is guarding a poster. After the grunt is defeated, the will be able to push the button that opens the entrance to the Rocket Hideout. Generation I Generation III Prize corner The women in this building to the right of the Game Corner will exchange coins for prizes. In all games except for , only the booths are visible. In , there is a man who will tell the player what type would be if their Pokémon knew it. This is an analogy to pachinko parlours in Japan. It is forbidden by Japanese law to directly pay out cash for pachinko balls or tokens, but this regulation is often circumvented as (legally independent) exchange shops are set up nearby, where the players can redeem the prizes for cash.http://spectrum.ieee.org/tech-talk/consumer-electronics/gaming/the-secret-life-of-pachinko Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Layout Interior Exterior |colorlight= |genI=Celadon Game Corner RBY.png |sizeI=150px |genII=Celadon Game Corner GSC.png |sizeII=150px |genIII=Celadon Game Corner FRLG.png |sizeIII=150px |genIV=Celadon Game Corner HGSS.png |sizeIV=125px }} In the anime In Pokémon Generations ]] The Celadon Game Corner made a brief appearance in The Chase. It was run by Team Rocket in order to produce income, until the International Police raided the building, arresting several members of Team Rocket and freeing the Pokémon held captive there. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Rocket Game Corner first appeared in Tauros the Tyrant and A Jynx Jinx. Like in the games, the Game Corner was shown to house the entrance to Team Rocket's hideout, opened by pressing a secret switch behind a poster. , disguised as a , infiltrated the hideout in order to find out about 's whereabouts. In A Tale of Ninetales, exchanged a big pile of coins he had won from the Game Corner slot machines for a . Trivia * Although the Goldenrod and Celadon Game Corners were changed in the non-Japanese releases of , all versions (Japanese, Korean, and Western) have every map of the Game Corners: in the Japanese versions, the maps related to Voltorb Flip and Mr. Game are unused and have no events or warps programmed, while the Korean and Western versions have the original maps with their warps intact, plus the event to interact with the clerk is still present and the interface used to buy coins is functional and was translated. also remains in the unused Goldenrod Game Corner in the Korean and Western versions, and the slot machines in the leftover maps trigger Voltorb Flip in these versions. ** In all versions of Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, the Game Corner is depicted as an arcade, instead. In other languages Rocket Game Corner |fi=Peliluola |fr=Casino Rocket |de=Rocket Spielhalle |it=Casinò Rocket |ko=로켓 게임 코너 Rocket Game Corner |pt_br=Casino Rocket |es=Casino Rocket }} Celadon Game Corner 彩虹市電子遊戲中心 |zh_cmn=彩虹市遊樂中心 / 彩虹市游乐中心 彩虹市電動遊樂中心 |da=Spillehjørnet |fr=Casino de Céladopole |de=Prismania Spielhalle |it=Casinò di Azzurropoli |ko= |pt_br=Esquina Game da Cidade Celadon |es=Casino de Ciudad Azulona |vi=Khu trò chơi Thành phố Tamamushi }} References Category:Kanto locations Category:Red, Blue and Yellow locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! locations Category:Game Corners Category:Team Rocket de:Prismania Spielhalle fr:Casino de Céladopole it:Casinò di Azzurropoli ja:ロケットゲームコーナー zh:玉虹游戏城